


Yes Fujiko

by ZeroGrizz



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Technically Goemon Doesn't Show up in This One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGrizz/pseuds/ZeroGrizz
Summary: Jigen Daisuke has known he was gay for a long time, long enough to think a ladies man like Lupin wouldn't go for him. But the thief has proven him wrong before, and when he stumbles upon a session between him and Fujiko, their relationship is put on a course to change forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yes Roya](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/456068) by Spike Trotman. 



Daisuke Jigen wasn't a ladies man. 

He'd been nineteen when he'd first realized it. Not old enough to drink, young enough for most dolls to turn their heads when he walked by. There might've been a point he'd found it odd just how little they interested him. How fluttering lashes and chest heaving with Gods' mixed blessing did little to actually turn his head like it did his peers. It wasn't till a few months past his twentieth when an older man grasped his hands around his and warmed the cold steel at his fingers that he got an idea how weird he was. 

Course, back in those days you kept your secrets close to your heart and in arms reach. Much like your magnum-ready to draw when you needed it, but close enough that nobody else could touch. Unless you let them. He had a couple men like that in the past. Most of them were as skilled as he was. He wouldn't have asked for someone who didn't know what it felt like. Drag them into blood-spackled rooms and dances with partners holding knives and smelling like gunpowder-he might as well sign their death warrant. 

Nice guys...they were rare to come by in those fields. Most of them would cum in your mouth without looking you in the eyes. The real sweethearts might've offered you a cigarette when you got done, but they wouldn't take you to dinner and buy you chocolate. After a while, the nice guys got harder and harder to find. You had to deal with the cocky assholes who denied every time they moaned your name, the bruisers that didn't get less rough off the battlefield, the generals.....that chose war and freedom for their people over you. Heh...and left you feeling like the selfish one. 

Daisuke Jigen wasn't a ladies man. That was the problem. If he had been maybe things would've been a whole lot simpler for him. Maybe then he wouldn't have fallen for...

"And voila~! Breakfast is served!" The tray dome lifted and sent up with it a plume of smoky bacon, fluffy eggs and croissants. Course it was croissants. Probably from that bakery downstairs-fresh too. The chef gives a grin that's an epidemic around the table as he pulls off his apron and grabs a seat to the delighted coo of the only gal here. "Oh Lupin! You've outdone yourself again!" She gives a laugh as she leans over to drag him and his chair closer, "What'd I do to deserve such a sweetheart?" 

"Gyuhuhu! How about what haven’t you done, hmmm? I can think of a couple of things~" 

"Oh darling...not so soon after breakfast!" She smooches his cheek, seeming to delight at watching his eyes twirl and his grin widen to a cartoonish degree, "But you're sweet~" 

Lupin the third...was a lot of things. A skilled man in the kitchen, loyal as a puppy dog to his allies, talented inventor when the mood struck him, and one of the world's most notorious thieves. Some might even call him a criminal mastermind, with more heists under his belt then paintings in the Louvre (no thanks to him of course.) To Jigen he was the world's smartest idiot. 

He also happened to be the man he was deeply, desperately in love with. Course the chances of that happening were slim to none. 

Probably because Fujiko Mine hadn't left his side in...had to be years now, come to think of it. Pretty as a picture, meaner than a rattlesnake, her loyalties laid in whatever thick pocket she had her eyes on that day. She had a way of taking men's hearts and holding onto them. Sometimes never letting a one of them go. Lupin had given it over willingly and the chances of it ever coming back were...questionable at best. 

Jigen poured himself some coffee and grabbed a seat, stacking a plate with cheese omelette and bacon before he leaned back to take a gulp and watch the two lovebirds do what came natural, wiping the sneer off his face with the bitterness of French press. The front door shutting offered some distraction, the space next to him now taken up by about 125 pounds of lean killing machine, "Really? Takeout again?" 

"Eh??" Lupin looks over, shoulders slumping in disappointment, "Goemon, do you really hate my cooking that much?? What's with you man?" 

"Perhaps if you actually cooked something I liked I might be willing to try it." Goemon cracks open the box and transfers the rice and salmon to a plate. 

"Look, I just don't consider fish a good breakfast food!"

"Funny, you ate it at that inn in Japan." 

Lupin groaned like a man who knew he was talking to a wall, "Cause it's what they were serving, but if I make it at home-"

"Then I may choose not to eat it." Goemon said with a sip of miso. 

"Right! Then you can-" Lupin blinked, then gave a grin that could only be described as devilish, "Goemonnnnn someone still needs to do the dishes yknow..." His eyes flickered down just enough to get him to lean back with a laugh, "Or I can do it! You cook, you clean, ain't that the way?" 

"Mm." Goemon sheathed his blade again. A croissant’s top half slid off to land on the edge of the plate. Jigen had to guess they were sliced when Lupin bought them but the look on his face was telling a different story. Jigen made a grab for the paper before anyone else could get a peek at it, going for the front page first thing. 

Jewel of the Antarctic set to launch for exhibition in two weeks!

Sheesh, a rock the size of a football...Fujiko would be over that the moment she spotted it. No chance on telling her now to. She'd find a way to turn that thing into either a necklace or a billion in cold bills. He smirked thinking about the former, for a second picturing her wearing the gem like an actual necklace. Or strapped to her back with golden chains. Kick her into the ocean and watch her sink outta sight. Good riddance...course then Lupin would probably jump after her...And Fujiko wasn't all bad. 

She turned on a dime, but she wasn't a monster. There had to be something good in that gal for Lupin to be so entranced by her. Something Jigen couldn't see...course might've been cause he didn't see horns in his reflection yet. What else was in the news?

Nothing distracting enough to keep from glancing up at the lovebirds again. At some point during the meal, Fujiko had shifted to sitting on Lupin's lap, letting him feed her little morsels of egg or croissant. She grabbed a strip of bacon and brought it to her lips, very slowly biting the tip of it off with the satisfying crunch good bacon made. Good lord, the boss was eating it up too. You could almost see the steam rising off him as he moved to kiss her and ended up with his lips on her pointer finger, glancing up as she mouthed something to him and they both giggled. 

...What comics were in here again? 

"Hey Jigen-chan, anything good in the news?" He blinked up, giving a half-hum as he tossed it over, "Big diamond going on exhibition. Might wanna keep our eyes on it, boss." 

"Oooh, that's a big one!" Fujiko snatched the paper, leaning her head on Lupin, "You'll get that one for me, won't you dear?" "Darling, I'd get the world for you! I'd throw in the moon and stars if I could!"

Lupin must've cooked these eggs with heavy cream. He can already feel them curdling in his gut. Jigen stood up, finishing the coffee as he stood, digging for the cigarettes, "Gonna stock up on our liquor today. Any requests?" "Oh! Uh...Pinot noir, 1975 if they got it...Make sure it's Italian and-" "Red stuff, got it. Goemon?" 

Goemon looked up, "You know what I like." "And you'll get me something too, right Jigen-Chan?~" 

Jigen stuck a cigarette to his lips and went for the door, shutting it behind him before he could hear whatever complaint or shoe Fujiko planned to lob at him. He lights it in the hall and is already on a second by the time he hits the sidewalk and sets to walking. Lupin would bug him about it later, but he needed the air. Sitting in a room too long with those two was gonna wreck his appetite the rest of the day...

...He didn't know why it bugged him like it did. Lupin was a Casanova. He left as many broken hearts as he did busted cop cars and empty pedestals. He liked ladies and for the most part, the ladies liked him back. Sometimes if he got lucky, even Jigen got an admirer or two in a town they went to. Granted about ninety percent of those girls had wanted him or Lupin dead...Least Fujiko didn't want to kill him most of the time. 

But the mind had a habit of wandering while he walked, half with purpose and direction, the other half lost in a fog of cigarette smoke gathering under the brim of his hat. Thinking about how eager Lupin must be-all that teasing and ogling. How he'd pounce on Fujiko the moment he could, lean but strong arms around her...fingers hooked in his mouth so he wouldn't yell and wake everyone. That smile, the hot air puffed out by his ear, "Jigen..." 

Then Jigen walks directly into a telephone pole. "..." He really needed to get some booze in him. Now.

Was there anything sadder about visiting a bar in the morning, just when it opened? That had to be hanging around it till mid-afternoon, trying to drown the aches and pangs of a needy heart with a bottle of whiskey until you could stop thinking of him. Staggering out and having to tug the hat down to blot out the sun, grumbling as he tried not to think of all the other folks out having productive days. Least liquor didn't judge. Least it didn't stare down your full selection on the counter until you slapped another hundred or so at 'em for good measure. 

By the time he's coming back up the stairs to their hideout, it's just rounding up on three and the walk had helped him sober up a bit. Cracking open the new bottle would probably fix that...and why the hell was this place so empty? Goemon had probably gone out for meditation, sure, but Lupin would usually be pouring over some new plan or schematic about now. So where-

He straightens up at a giggle from the other room. Course...why should he be surprised?...Course they're getting into it pretty early...usually they'd at least wait till the booze came around. Hell, maybe they still were... He grabs the wine, following the sounds over to the door, cracking it open an inch. Just slip the bottle in and leave, that's all you gotta do, don't even need to...look...

Jesus Christ.

Fujiko was still fully dressed, same outfit she wore to breakfast, with an added accessory-soft white gloves that made her look ready to perform some sort of magic trick. Or maybe it was just meant to go with the accessories Lupin was sporting alongside his birthday suit. Soft cloth ropes that were coiled around his wrists and connected to an intricate spider web of knots and ties, looping around his chest and shifting to rub against him whenever he moved, "There we go...not too tight, Lupan?~" 

The man gulped, his grin shaky, but eager. "Just perfect, Miss Mine...Just like you..." 

"Oh what a flatterer you are...come here, darling." He inched closer on his knees, let her stroke his hair back and cup his cheek, then hook a leg around his neck and drag him down. As though she gave a command, he moves off so he's at the edge of the bed, letting her adjust her hold on him...Oh boy. She is missing one other thing she had on at breakfast. "Make me come." 

"Yes Fujiko." He leaned in to eat like a man starved, flat of his tongue stroking up broadly and curling to dart inside, bringing her whole mouth on her to suck, drinking deeply of her. And god, he loved it. Jigen could see it in the way the man's body twitched, the skin flushed, the needy little keening whines that rose up from his throat, and most of all-from the throbbing erection he sported. All for her. 

Had...had Lupin been a sub this whole time? If he hadn't, well, he looked good doing it now. Really, really good...He swallows hard, finding his hands drifting down, working extra careful to loosen his belt silently, dick in his hand by the time he hears the first moan from Fujiko. 

"Slower, slower...I know you want to come, darling, but you won't if you act so impatient. Relax. Make sure I feel good before you do." 

Like a good dog, he obeys. His strokes go slower, his eyes close in concentration, and his cock jumps like he's been electrocuted, but doesn't go off. Instead he brings his face in deeper, nose nuzzling between her folds for another layer of stimulation. Fujiko's body tilts back, gloved hands sinking into his hair, pulling him forward when she rocks her hips, "There we go, good boy! That's-ahh-that's just what I want. Just like that. Such a good man..." She's panting, he's panting. Jigen can't catch his breath, biting his lip to muffle himself. 

Then there's a moment where her body tenses up, and she hooks her finger on a rope by Lupin's neck, "Stop, stop." And he does, staring up at her with the utmost admiration while he licks his lips clean. "Finish me off. Fuck me, hard. Am I clear?" "Yes Fujiko." She yanks on a rope and the whole thing seems to unspool and release, letting Lupin spring up like a jack in the box on top of her, thrusting the moment he makes contact. He's taking her hand, kissing up her arm, gripping her fingers in his as he pounds. Jigen is getting achingly close, shocked that neither of them hear his soft pants and groans, even while he bites down hard enough to draw blood. 

She moans, her breath catching, head tilting back and letting auburn curls halo her head, until her body clenches and she relaxes back, panting while her eyes turn towards Lupin, "Now-pull out and cum." 

And before Jigen can catch the end, he does. His hips jerk and threaten to make his knees buckle out from under him, rocked by one of the strongest orgasms he's ever felt before. He can hear Lupin, his heavy breathing and the soft, dazed giggle that comes up from him, glancing back in time to see Fujiko cup his chin and kiss his head, "Good boy, Lupin..." 

And Jigen has his second powerful orgasm of the day. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kinda late in the day to be doing laundry, partner! Booze get to you that bad?" 

"None of your business." 

"Awww Jigen, don't be grumpy like that! I was just kidding around!" 

An ice cold shower did wonders for getting rid of stubborn hard ons that wouldn't disappear. It didn't do so good once he was out and now had to deal with the cause of that hard on joking with him like it was just another evening. He had to know. He had to. There was no way he couldn't. Jigen wasn't some super stealth agent like Lupin. That had to be the only reason Lupin was coming out here and helping hang clothes to dry off the banister. Looking at him like that, with that amused stare and wry grin. 

Jigen feels over himself for a cigarette, glancing as one is offered to him, taking the French brand with only mild complaining, "... Thanks. Mine might've gone through the wash." 

Lupin shrugged, leaning in with one of his own and a lit match, lighting them both together and leaning back on one of the few dry spots on the balcony, "We can always get some more. Least you don't wear white anymore, right?" 

"Just the briefs." He glances sidelong at Lupin, looking so relaxed there, eyes on the growing twilight of the city skyline. C'mon. Just say it. Call him out for being a pervert, a creep. Just don't act like you didn't see him in the doorway...c'mon already...

"So..." Here it comes. "You enjoy the show?" 

Jigen blinked. He knew it was coming, but he didn't expect his face to burn up this quick, "...Dunno what you mean." 

"Oh c'mon Jigen. I shut the door when me and Fujiko started. The only other person that could've done it is Goemon and he's been out all day." Damn that smug smile he had... Jigen's eyes could've started a fire with how they narrowed as Lupin leaned in close, "So, be honest-you enjoy the show?"

Well...had he? He gulps, tries to put together another excuse, but...the mind is quick to wander. Thoughts going to those ropes, watching him pull and strain for some sort of relief, and his eyes...that look that said just how deeply, totally he was in love with the whole experience. But that wasn't what startled him either: Fujiko had surprised him more than anything. Her voice was familiar, but that tone...he'd only heard one like that when she'd finally had enough of toying around with a man against them and decided to feed him to the lions. At the same time, he couldn't remember the last time she'd touched Lupin so gently. His eyes wandered, and fuck. Fuck.....He could see it. 

The faint trail of a rope burn around Lupin's neck, barely hidden by his rumpled shirt collar. It looked like Lupin could spot it too, and his grin widened as his eyes trailed down, his clever hand with nimble fingers suddenly on Jigen's groin, "Well hell, I'd say you liked it a lot then...I'm flattered." 

Jigen hitched in a shaky breath, gripping the Bannister to regain his balance, "Y-you've got-" 

"Shhhh..." His other hand had come up, cupping his cheek and running down his thumb to rest on his lower lip, spotting the swelling and bite marks from earlier. His thumb rolled across his crotch and elicited a shudder from the gunman, "Jigen, I know...I've known for a while..." He grins, that cocky smile he made when he knew he'd won, "But why just settle for me? I've got a better idea...if you'd hear me out of course." 

Jigen growled against him, "Fuck...Lupin-" 

At some point, Lupin had gripped around his chin, making it all the easier to bring him in for a kiss. Suddenly, every little fear and worry about this moment had melted down, pooled in his stomach and settled down around his hips. When Lupin made to shift back, he grabbed him by the lapels and yanked him back into it, almost like he was worried this would be his one opportunity to make it work. 

It couldn’t last forever, much as he wanted it to. The both of them needed to breathe after all. Between pants, Lupin leaned in to bump his forehead against him, grinning ear to monkey-like ear, “My room. Fifteen minutes. Don’t leave me or Miss Mine waiting long.” And he left Jigen on the balcony with the laundry, like a summer wind through the night-hot and humid and leaving a funny taste on his tongue. Sweet, pungent, tinged with cigarette smoke. A 1975 Pinot Noir…

With shaking hands, he righted himself, picked up the crumpled cigarette he’d dropped, and tried his damn hardest to calm down and stare out over the city skyline for the next fifteen minutes and ignore the feeling like someone threw a lit match in his stomach.

That little rat...he’d liked him back all this time and hadn’t said a goddamn thing. A part of him was still half-expecting this to be some dumb-ass prank of Lupin. Like he was going to walk in to a fire of confetti and Lupin laughing his ass off that he got a sad old man like Jigen rock hard in seconds. The look on his smug little face as he laughed and laughed and Fujiko would wink at him, like this is the outcome he should’ve expected. And he reminds himself to stop letting himself get attached and throw this busted old heart right where it belonged. 

He doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath till his lungs are screaming, letting the smoke pool out into a fog before him. Calm down. Breathe. 

This was also Lupin he was thinking of here. Lupin could be a nasty little joker, but if there was one thing he took seriously, it was being a foolish romantic. A man like him had so much love in his chest it was a wonder his heart hadn’t blown up ages ago. He’d seen that love countless times with Fujiko-hell, he’d even seen it a little with Goemon back with Rose and Wolf. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Lupin hold someone so tenderly...course, maybe that’s cause he wrote that time off. And he’d had a busted arm at the time, so not like Lupin could hug him very close…

He sighs again, stamping out the cigarette under his heel, “What the hell are you thinking right now, boss?” He grumbled, and looked out over the cityscape, killing time till the inevitable. Whatever happened, he’d have to roll with it, just like always…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where more of the dirty stuff happens. Ya'll know what you signed up for ;) 
> 
> It should be noted I basically ship the whole gang as a big old polycue, Pops included, so expect some more fics with him coming up soon!

When he finally got his legs to move and go to the room, the sight that greeted him first was Fujiko. Standing outside the room and finishing off the remains of a cigarette, glancing sidelong at Jigen, with a smirk on her face and a purr on her voice, “Well well, someone’s right on time, isn’t he?” Her gaze moves down and her neatly-groomed brows rise just a couple of inches, “I’d dare say you came pretty eager, eh Mini-Magnum?” 

“Save it.” Jigen grimaced, “You know who I’m here for, Fujiko. Not in the mood to compete-”

“Darling, if you go into everything this wound up, you’ll die of a heart attack sooner or later.” Her hand reached up, through his beard, curling at his cheek with the fingertips settling by his eyes, “I’m not here to compete with you. We’re here to make Lupin feel good...and you’re going to be nice and cooperative so he can love every minute of it.” Her hand dragged back, brushing over his jawline before waving her fingers loosely and stepping into the room, “Now-I need to prep a couple more things. If you really want to chicken out, now’s your last warning.” 

And with a wink, Fujiko had vanished through the door. And Jigen stared at that rabbit’s hole with the thought that the moment he did, things would change...for worse? For better? He didn’t know. And honestly, that scared him about as much as it turned him on. Lupin had looked just as eager and excited for it as he felt...had he felt the same way all this time? Course the smug bastard wouldn’t say anything about it till he’d caught Jigen. Wanted to rub his nose in it, make him grovel, make him beg for that clever little master thief’s cock in his mouth. 

 

...Well. If Lupin was expecting another submissive, he wasn’t getting that. Breathing in, he steps through the threshold and finds himself staring right down the barrel of his decision. 

There he is, bound and gagged-a situation Jigen had caught him in once or twice before when he’d really pissed somebody off-but by the look on his face, he was right where he wanted to be. Arms tied back with bright red cotton ropes that criss-crossed over his back and cupped his chest, snaking down to wrap around his hips and frame an achingly hard shaft like a masterpiece in the goddamn Louvre. And...wait, seriously? No, wait, of course he’d have something that stupid. “Lupin, why the hell do you have a rose in your ass?” 

He bit down a bit harder on the rope in his mouth and grinned up at Jigen, a look filled with such love and excitement, it sent a shiver up Jigen’s toes and up through his scalp, breathing out slow. God he could use a cigarette right about now…

“Oh that’s just one of mine, I’m afraid.” Fujiko had gone down to a lacy black bra and panties to match, humming to herself as she fluffed her hair a bit and stroked Lupin’s hair, “Rubber is traditional, but smoothed glass has just such a nice feel to it, doesn’t it sweetheart?” Lupin, almost purring, leans into her hand with a nod and mumbles something Jigen can’t make out around the rope. She smiles in kind, ruffling his messy, short hair, then glancing up at Jigen, “You ready, stud?” 

Jigen chuffed through his nose, “As I’ll ever be…” He started to undress, but Fujiko cut him off, “Come on Jigen-chan, no flair? I know you can do better than that.” Her hand cupped Lupin’s chin, looking over at the tied-up crook, “You want Jigen to give you a nice show, don’t you darling?” 

He nodded very, very eagerly. 

Jigen stared her down, but the nod from Lupin got his attention. In more ways than one. There had been a time way back when when he’d gotten into the act a bit more, before it became more of a way to pass the time and less of an experience, but she was right. Lupin did deserve his A-game. 

Start with the tie-have his eyes focus on loosening the knot. The slow pull of silk against his neck as his collar naturally opened, moving down to start going over each button one by one. Inches becoming miles of skin and hair and bullet scars on his body. Look up at his face and hit him with the smouldering eyes and that hint of a smile that led on he knew more than he thought you did.

And Lupin was hooked. He practically chomped at the bit as he sat up and watched, breathing growing heavy through his nose, making soft, muffled sounds as he strained at the bindings. Surprisingly, Fujiko’s eyes were on him too. Biting one of her nails as she held a hand to her mouth, the other waving Jigen on. Keep going, keep going.

He slowed his pace. One sleeve, then the other, teasing them as he flung it to the side with a roll of his hips, directing the attention down. His hand reaching back, feeling the cool steel of his magnum in his hand, twirling it idly on his finger and letting it down slow on the pile forming on the floor. Clicking off the belt buckle and sliding the length of leather out slowly, making a show out of unzipping himself, biting his lip at the tight fit that made it harder to sway out of. Briefs on, the head of his erection beginning to peek out, he goes for the kill. 

Hands reaching up to take his hat off and throw it at Lupin, letting it land perfectly at a half tilt on his head, then hitting with the full smile as his eyes show-dark and smoky like gunpowder. “Down, boy.” 

And Lupin obeys with a shiver, staring wide eyed up at Jigen looming over him, cupping his hips and ass and staring into him with a look that says You’re mine. “Well someone should’ve gotten into show business, eh Lupan?” Fujiko’s hand trails over Lupin’s cheek, “Now, do you want Jigen to fuck you?” 

Another eager set of nods. “Oh? Are you sure? You need to ask nicely too.” She grabs his jaw, “I want to hear it from you. C’mon, boy…” 

“...P-puhese...phuck ‘ee?” Lupin asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes aimed right at Jigen, who felt a pulse go right through his heart as he laughed, unconsciously covering his eyes with his bangs again, “Christ...Don’t make him talk with a gag…” 

He hooked his thumbs on the rope, bringing it down to pop out of Lupin’s mouth, then move back to hook in his waistband, pulling them down and licking his lips, “C’mere…” His finger looped in the rope around his neck, using it like a collar to tug Lupin in and kiss him deeply. If the kiss from earlier was just testing the waters, this was diving right in the deep end. Lupin’s kisses were hungry and needy, the kind given by a man thirsty for any sort of touch, his shoulders flexing whenever his arms strained for any sort of handhold.  
It was nearly overwhelming for the gunman, his thumbs leaving imprints on Lupin’s skinny little hips. He moves back, gasping for air, looking down at Lupin, “Heh...yknow...you’re real cute like this…” His hand reaches down, feeling the cool glass of the plug greet his fingertips, pressing just slightly. 

The shuddering moan that leaves Lupin panting for air sends Jigen’s dick jumping another few inches, but he tries to hold off. He had to make sure Lupin didn’t get gratification that quick after all. “Oh? Do you like that, Lupin? Shame...can’t say I feel like pressing again-”

“Ohh press again, Jigen-chan, please please please, I wanna-” “Hey-” Two fingers entered Lupin’s mouth, hooking around the side, Jigen looking right into Lupin’s eyes, “-shut up for a bit, would you? Trying to enjoy the moment here…” 

You could almost see the hearts in Lupin’s eyes as he swallowed around his fingers and nodded his head, trying hard not to bite down as Jigen got to work, hearing an impressed coo from Fujiko as she sat at Lupin’s side and petted sweat-slicked hair back, “Ooh, good move there...you’re a natural, Jigen...now keep talking, go on.”

Jigen could feel how Lupin’s jaw clenched and strained, felt him swallow back the drool pooling in his mouth, and was struck for an instant of just how...right, it felt. How good it felt to shift his knee so it pressed right into Lupin’s groin and watch him struggle between wanting to moan and needing to bite down, at the rocking of his hips before Jigen could pin him with another leg and set to work, leaving bites and hickeys along Lupin’s skin wherever he went. 

There, at the crook of his neck. Here, at the collarbone. Another one, lower, right at where his lean abs began. Lower, lower, eyes on how Lupin’s hips trembled until he could feel the strain in his own arm, glancing up. Much as he hated to admit it, he could use some help about now, “Fujiko, use yours.” 

Fujiko blinked, but got the idea, as her fingers took Jigen’s place so his arms could wrap around Lupin’s hips and ghost hot air over his shaft. “Too bad you can’t talk much right now...looks like you could really use some help with this…” He was so close to it he could nearly taste the precum on Lupin’s head, hand gripping his ass and feeling it clench in anticipation, “What do you think, Fujiko? Think this guy can beg with his mouth full?” 

“Ohoho...I know he can. Can’t you Lupan?~” Lupin gulped hard again, looking down at Jigen, body shivering...and he whined. A low noise in his throat that sent Jigen’s pulse skyrocketing while those blue-grey eyes gave him a pleading look. 

“...Heh…” Jigen huffed hot air and cupped a hand around his balls, “How can I deny a face like that?” From this vantage point, he could even see Fujiko beginning to squirm as he took Lupin in, first with long, flat strokes of his tongue, then quick curves around the side as he sucked in and flicked his tongue across the tip. He glanced again and her hand had moved down, rubbing her fingers over a damp spot at her panties, biting her lip as the blush rose in her cheeks. 

Lupin’s shoulders flexed, moving like he might be trying to escape before he groans, nearly cumming on the spot when Jigen darts his tongue over the slit, falling back only when Jigen moves off to lick his lips, the master thief giving him a soured look. Why’d you stop??? It seems to say. 

Jigen just smiled, hand going down to press on that little glass knob and grip, pulling it slowly out while the smile grows downright wicked, “Can’t exactly fuck you if my mouth’s down here, boss.” Buttplug in hand, he flicks it away and moves his hands off of Lupin’s hips, “Better roll over and bite down on something. Been told I’m not exactly ‘standard size’.” 

Lupin shivered, his eyes nearly bulging out the sockets, meekly nodding before rolling over the moment he could and settling his chin in Fujiko’s lap, the woman giving a big whistle when she sees the thick cock starting to rub against Lupin the moment Jigen could get at his ass, “You can say that again... Besides, there’s more important things his mouth could be working on then ropes, right?” At the knowing look down, Lupin was quick to dive in, hands flexing in their restraints. 

Jigen grinned, grabbing Lupin’s hips and putting himself in him with one well-placed thrust, his grin only getting more devilish at the squeak Lupin gave. Fujiko must’ve lubed him up earlier, but the man is still so tight with Jigen’s size, it’s gotta sting at least a little bit. If Lupin feels any strain, he sure doesn’t show it from the way his hips buck back into him, prompting Jigen to go wild. 

“You that eager, boss?” He starts to rock his hips into him, gripping around his slender waist to keep his butt in the air, “How long have you been thinkin’ bout me doing this, huh? Weeks? Months? Years?? Ohhh I bet it’s years. Touching’ yourself at night thinking about how thick I’ve gotta be. Probably had a hell of a time finding a toy that matched up to this, huh? Is it everything you wanted, you little crook?” 

The words come naturally from Jigen, as does the hand that reaches down to yank on the ropes knotting his back, relishing the moan that comes from Lupin. His flushed body bucking beneath him and glancing back just enough to hit him with those puppy dog eyes again. He breathed in and started bucking twice as hard, pushing him back against Fujiko as she hissed in a breath and reached up shakily to grab hold of Lupin’s hair, keeping his head locked in place. 

“Yeah you had it bad didn’t you? That one craving you just can’t get-that itch you can’t scratch-probably worrying yourself raw over if I was gonna reject you. Hell, I was the same way.” He leaned in, closer now, driving himself deeper and hitting gold as Lupin’s back arched and his pants and groans grew louder, “I’ve wanted to fuck you the moment you opened that shitty little mouth of yours. And now you’re gonna get all you want and more.” He’s right by his ear now, arms wrapped tightly around his chest, “And the best part is-you’re gonna beg me for every inch.”

He was so deep in Lupin, so close, he could actually feel the way his heart sped up when he spoke, feel the moan that passed through him, and get nearly knocked off by the buck that came when he finished it by biting down hard on his ear, leaving a neat little ring of tooth marks and Lupin tensed under him like he’d just touched an electric fence. 

But he didn’t cum. Not yet. Fujiko had bitten her lip, nearly cutting the skin as she pulled Lupin off her, “Good work, Jigen! You got him so close!” She messed up his hair as she gets up, giving Lupin a chance to pant, tongue lolled out like a tired dog, “Now, switch with me.” 

Jigen glanced up, “The hell I wi-” And he catches Lupin’s face-tired but eager, nodding excitedly to Fujiko’s idea, “...tch. You’re lucky I love you…” 

Lupin blinks, looking like he’s trying to get something out before his attention is drawn to the cock in his face and that lovestruck look lands dead-center on it, nuzzling the hard piece with fervor. While Fujiko takes up the rear, a harness on her hips hooked on to a thick, pink strap-on, taking the time to dump a copious amount of lube on it and grab hold of Lupin’s hips. “Ready, Jigen-chan?” 

And suddenly Jigen got the hint, face heating up even more as he looked down at Lupin, cock twitching in his face, “Dunno, are you boss?” 

Lupin shivered and grinned up at him, “Yes Jigen.”

That was all it took. Jigen gripping his hair as he brought his mouth down around his shaft and let him buck into his mouth, fucking it while Fujiko took him from behind. The flat of his tongue working over the veins, teeth grazing sensitive flesh, the knowing look that sparkled in his eyes and drove Jigen absolutely wild. And now Jigen was starting to groan and pant as he fucks his mouth in time with Fujiko, a wave of emotions hitting him each time. Angry he didn’t do this sooner. Anxiety about the future. All that fear of being rejected. 

And it’s blown away by Lupin’s eyes, his eager smile, and how his throat relaxed to gulp him down hungrily. He wanted this. He wanted him. 

“L-Lupin...oh Lu…” He gasped, fingers digging harshly into his hair, “Lu…!” 

Fujiko dove her hips in deep as they could go and smiled, “Now you can come.” 

And Jigen obeyed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like hours had passed when Jigen found himself coming to again, laid back on the bed between two other people, flicking the lit cigarette out of his mouth before it risked burning his lips and going for another, blinking when his eyes land on Lupin, staring at him warmly, a hand on his chin and a grin on his smug little face. 

“...You’re untied now. Get your own.” 

“Jigen, you’re so meaaan!” Lupin moved onto him, snuggling up around his waist, “I wasn’t gonna ask you for one! Promise!” 

Jigen raised a brow, slowly brought one to his lips, started to light it as Lupin kept on staring, then gave a tsk and handed it to the thief, receiving a smooch on the cheek in return. His face going red and making a grab for his hat to tug it over his eyes. “Awww, Lupin, go easy on him darling~” Fujiko leaned over, taking a cigarette from the pack, “He’s still so shy about it…” 

“Not exactly used to cuddling after…” Jigen huffs, grabbing the last cigarette from the carton and crumpling it up, tossing it into the pile to clean up later while Lupin gives a sort of tired giggle, resting his head against his chest.

“Well you better. I’m a snuggler, just gonna warn you now, gyuhuhuh…” 

“I think I figured that out soon as you passed out in my lap.” 

“I couldn’t help it!” He nuzzles into his chest hair, “You were amaaaaaazing! And Fujiko was in there too and you guys were working together to plow me-it was so hot I thought I was gonna diiiie!” 

Fujiko leans on his other shoulder, her auburn hair curling around him like the tendrils of an octopus, “We really need to schedule another session. I can teach you some great code-words that really gets his engines going.” She smooches his cheek, marking the first time in a while that a woman made him blush so much in one night. He grumbles and breathes in, smoke trailing out his nose. 

“I guess you weren’t...so bad either, Fujiko.” He huffs, “Maybe you and me got some common ground after all.” 

Lupin sighs, looking adoringly to the two at his side, grinning ear to ear as he kisses Jigen’s ribs, “Please, please keep getting along more. Don’t make me wait too long for another pounding like that, alright Jigen?” 

Jigen looks to that door again, cigarette in his teeth, laid back by two of the only people in this world he was closer to than anybody else. His thoughts again drifted to the future-of the one moment he’d probably ruin all this, of whatever breaking point Lupin has to have. Of all the times in the past he’d had his heart broken, stomped on, and buried, of standing there with the shovel after and wondering Am I really gonna bother digging that old thing up again?

He thinks about Lupin and all the love in him that was going to get the guy killed one of these days and about stepping out front and center, gun in his hand, to make sure it got him first before it ever touched the man. And most of all, now that he’s here-now that he’s got his arm around Lupin and sees the cigarette starting to fade out, not properly lit, does he lean in and presses his to Lupin’s with a grin, feeling like no matter what happens, he made the right call. 

“Yes, Lupin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based very much on Yes Roya by Spike Tropman. There maaay be more chapters later on but for now, starting off with two! I want to try being more active on here and Lupin has been inspiring a lot of fanfiction. Hopefully you folks enjoy!


End file.
